


Fuck Me Screaming

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Fuck Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cheating, FFXV Kink Week 2018, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are fucking again when suddenly Prompto gets a call from his soon to be ex boyfriend Noctis. Does this deter them? Not really





	Fuck Me Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: sex while on the phone (and trying to hide it) 
> 
> no beta we die like men

Prompto wakes up beside Gladio, and at first he’s confused, but it all comes back quickly. He smiles, and reaches up to touch his very own set of horns before trailing his fingers down the muscular back in front of him. He gets up slowly, then heads to the kitchen to make them something for breakfast. Prompto finds that there isn’t much to make but Cup Noodles, so he pours himself a couple shots of the alcohol Gladio pulled out the night before instead. 

He smiles when Glaido appears after he downs two, and leans back into his body. “You only have Cup Noodles? I was gonna make pancakes,” Prompto turns in his arms and pulls him down into a kiss, smiling against his lips. Gladio chuckles, grabbing his ass. 

“You’re cute. Incubi don’t need to eat, but I like the taste of Cup Noodles. If you’re gonna be hanging around here, I’ll make sure to grab you some things you like from the store. Pancake makings, I’m guessing? I’ll buy a bunch of things, and we can try them all. Also, if you were trying to get drunk, you have to let the alcohol affect you. Your brain can reject it now, so you have to work a little harder for it,” Gladio smiles down at the blond, then kisses him. 

Gladio’s lifts Prompto up onto his counter, standing between his spread legs. He grinds against Prompto slowly, enjoying the little sighs of pleasure that fall from parted lips. Prompto’s phone vibrates on the ground, where it was abandoned the night before in their rush to get to the bedroom. He pushes against Gladio’s chest. “It’s probably my work, and if it is, I need to answer.” Prompto smiles apologetically. 

“Oh, it’s my mom.” He answers, talking quickly with her as he goes back to the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Gladio with it. When he hands up the phone, he tosses it to the bed, then finds the lube where it was discarded last night. “Gladio! I’m getting myself all ready for you in here!” 

Gladio smirks as he comes back to the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe. He watches Prompto pour a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers, then slip two fingers into himself with ease. He lets out little moans as he angles his fingers to push down on just the right spots inside of him. “Fuck, Gladio, are you gonna help out, or what? Gonna leave me all to my lonesome to do this?” 

Gladio chuckles softly and comes into the room, pouring lube on his fingers as well. He pushes two in beside Prompto’s, adoring the way he opens around them like that. “You take it so well, baby, I can’t wait to fuck you like this, holding your horns as handles to fuck into you with. Your throat exposed, ready for biting.” He smirks at the tightening around his fingers. He pulls them out, then slicks himself up. 

He pushes his cock in beside Prompto’s fingers, leaning over his body to sink his teeth into his shoulder as he does. “Come on, baby, loosen up a little. Don’t want you to get hurt,” he purrs in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. Prompto relaxes quickly, then pulls his fingers out. He grips the sheets tightly as he pulls out then thrusts back into him, movements slow. Prompto groans softly, shifting his legs. 

“Do me like you did me last night,” he whispers, turning his head to kiss Gladio. Their horns brush, and Prompto shivers with the feeling. Gladio ignores the kiss altogether to leave more bites on his neck and shoulders. He thrusts into him hard, hands rough on his hips. Gladio reaches around him and touches his stomach, wanting to feel his cock settled in his belly again. 

“Gods above, you’re so fucking hot like this.” He purrs against his back. “Did you know I could be bigger? I could change my body until you are satisfied. Until you’re screaming my name as I ram into you. You’re so beautiful, Prom, and I just want you screaming so loud my neighbours complain to me about it.” He slowly pulls out and whispers a few words that make his cock enlarge, then rubs it against his stretched out hole. 

Prompto groans just at the feeling. He presses back, trying to get Gladio inside of him again. He’s flipped onto his back, forcing a gasp from his lips. “You really like looking at me, huh baby?” Prompto smirks, hands stretched above his head. He groans when his ass stretches open to accommodate the new size. “Fuck, that feels so good! Shit!” His back arches off the bed, and loud pants are falling from his lips by the time he’s fully inside once more. 

“Holy shit, oh fuck,” Prompto whines, gripping the comforter tightly. He clenches around Gladio, squeezing his eyes shut. “Move, please.” 

Gladio smirks down at him, watching the way his stomach distends with each thrust back in. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, leaning down to kiss his neck again. Prompto groans loudly, legs spread wide to accommodate him. His phone goes off again, the music blasting just beside his ear. 

Prompto scrambles with the phone, teary eyes too blurred to see the name on the screen. He answers the phone, holding it to his ear. “H-hello?” He tries to level his voice, not wanting the other person to know. He grabs Gladio’s horn and gives him a look. “Noctis? What do you want?” His voice is angry now. “You think you can call me up after what I walked in on last night?” He growls, voice going up a bit at a particularly hard thrust. 

“I’m at my friend’s house, what did you think I was gonna do? Just stay at your fucking house and wait for you to finish up with your chick? That’s a real dick move!” He has to pull the phone away from his ear as Gladio hits his prostate and causes a quiet moan to fall from his lips. He pulls Gladio down into a deep kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth. “Move faster, harder. I want more…” he purrs in his ear before picking up his phone again. 

“If you want me to fucking forgive you, you’d better give me time, Noctis. What you did wasn’t okay, and right now, I have other things to pay attention to. Well maybe next time you decide to fuck a whore in our bed, you’ll…” He trails off as Gladio’s pace increases, forcing the air from his lungs. He lets out a loud moan, scrambling to find the button to hang up the phone. “Fuck you, Noctis,” he manages to say, then drops the phone beside him. 

Prompto grips Gladio’s shoulders and cries out his name, finally letting himself focus on how good this feels. He digs his nails into Gladio’s back and lets out of a scream of his name, panting loudly. “Gods, yes, gods, Gladio, please,” he whines, reaching down and grabbing his own cock, stroking it to the pace that Gladio is pounding into him. His legs are starting to ache from being spread so far. 

Prompto’s back arches off the bed as he comes, screaming out Gladio’s name. He gasps softly when Gladio comes, and touches his stomach, blushing hard as it starts to swell. “Holy shit…” he whispers. Gladio chuckles, sitting back. He grabs the phone. 

“Don’t call him again, mother fucker.”


End file.
